A pesar de todo
by haruchiha92
Summary: 7 años pasaron, ahora que Sakura regresó volverá a formar parte de la vida de todos los que dejó atrás cuando se fue a Estados Unidos. ¿Podrán ella y Sasuke recuperar lo que hace tanto tiempo perdieron? ... Continuación de Creo que jamás fui para ti
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es una continuación, para quien entre a leer y pueda entender la historia, primero deberá leer Creo que jamás fui para ti, que se encuentra en mi biografía. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-san, esto mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro**

* * *

 **A pesar de todo**

 **POV Sasuke**

Hace un mes que nos topamos en aquel café y no he podido sacármela de la cabeza. Estoy completamente seguro que mi esposa empieza sospechar que algo anda mal, pero no me atrevo a decirle palabra alguna.

Después de nuestro encuentro mi cabeza ha sido un caos, todo el trayecto de regreso a nuestro hogar estuve metido en mis pensamientos, Naomi por más que buscaba hacerme platica yo simplemente no podía seguirle la corriente; tantas preguntas sin respuesta, tantas emociones a flor de piel, que realmente no esperaba tener si la volvía a ver, pero ahí estaban y aquí siguen.

Sé que no debería estar así, que debería estar al 100 con Naomi, no solo porque ella no lo merece, si no por nuestro hijo que viene en camino, pero es algo que no puedo evitar, y me irrita de sobremanera, han pasado casi 10 años desde que lo nuestro acabó ¿Por qué me estoy sintiendo así?, y me termino de un golpe el whisky que tenía en mi vaso, tratando inútilmente en dejar de pensar.

Volteo a ver la hora en mi reloj, ya es tarde son cerca de las 12 de la noche, pero parece que Morfeo otra vez no hará su aparición; necesito hablar con alguien sobre esto, se me está saliendo de las manos. Me guste o no, tengo que hablar con "el idiota".

Busco su número en la agenda de mi celular, y espero impaciente a que él decida contestar…

- _Teme ¡que carajos! Es casi media noche…_ \- empiezo a oír su alegato con voz chillona y modorra, pero realmente no me importa necesito hablar con él.

-Naruto, tenemos que hablar- no puedo descifrar el tono de mi voz, pero supongo que me oí bastante mal por su reacción.

- _Te veo en 15 donde siempre_ \- su voz se oía completamente seria y preocupada, creo que entendió mi desesperación, yo simplemente colgué la llamada y me dispuse a buscar mi abrigo antes de salir.

Al abrir la puerta de mi despacho me encuentro a Naomi parada afuera, es su rostro se reflejaba claramente su preocupación por mí, por nosotros…

-¿Qué no vas a venir a la cama?- no pude descifrar el tono de su voz y antes de que pudiera darle una respuesta se dio cuenta de la chaqueta que estaba entre mis manos - ¿Vas a salir? ¿A esta hora? – sus facciones se contrajeron en una mueca de desconcierto y tristeza entre mezclados, a mí simplemente se me hizo un nudo en el estómago, la estaba lastimando… lo sabía

-Tengo que hablar con Naruto de algo importante – me las ingenio a decir, tratando de apartar mi vista de ella, no puedo verla así y menos por mi culpa.

-¿Naruto? ¿Qué es tan importante que tengas que abandonar tu casa en la madrugada Sasuke?, ¿Qué está pasando, qué nos está pasando? – el tono de su voz sube unos cuantos decibeles y es clara su desesperación ante mi estado actual, no la culpo, casi 8 años de matrimonio y nunca le había hecho algo parecido. Pero no puedo responder a sus preguntas, ni siquiera yo tengo las respuestas y lo único que puedo hacer es verla y suplicarle con la mirada que me deje ir.

Puedo ver que entiende perfectamente mi silencio y aparta la mirada, pero a pesar de la oscuridad que hay en la casa puedo ver a la perfección como sus ojos se empañan; la he hecho llorar, y en este momento me empiezo a sentir como el peor de los maridos.

-Naomi por favor no…- trato de rodearla en un abrazo para evitar que llore, pero ella me lo impide.

-No Sasuke, ve y has lo que tengas que hacer, pero cuando regreses quiero a MI MARIDO de regreso… por favor- su voz se quiebra al final de sus palabras, pero ya no puedo verle el rostro pues me ha dado la espalda. Quiero confortarla, pero simplemente no puedo.

-Lo siento Naomi – no se me ocurre que otra cosa decirle antes de agarrar camino a la puerta y salir de la casa. Antes de cerrar la puerta puedo oír sus sollozos, y mi corazón se estruja. ¡Qué carajos estoy haciendo! Pero no puedo dar marcha atrás, tengo que sacar todas estas confusiones de mi cabeza.

Me voy caminando, el lugar donde me quedé de ver con Naruto solo está a unas cuantas cuadras. El parque donde de niños solíamos jugar Naruto, _"ella"_ y yo. Tal es mi perturbación que ni siquiera puedo pronunciar su nombre en mis pensamientos; acelero el paso, necesito sacarme ya esto de la cabeza.

Cuando llego Naruto ya se encontraba ahí, sentado en una de las bancas; su mirada se veía perdida, pero increíblemente se veía completamente calmado ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Naruto, calmado? Algo no cuadraba aquí.

Se percata de mi presencia y solo da un largo suspiro, su mirada me escanea y vuelve a dar otro largo suspiro. ¿Qué carajos…?

-Vaya, no creí que fuera a afectarte tanto – me dice con voz pasiva, como cuando un padre está a punto de darle un sermón a su hijo. Mi cara debe ser de completa sorpresa, porque veo como se burla ligeramente – Sí Sasuke, ya sé que tenemos que hablar… - y solo desvía su mirada de la mía y me invita con un movimiento de su mano a sentarme por un lado de él.

-¿Tú sabías?, ¡¿Sabías que ella estaba de regreso en Japón?! – y más que una pregunta, mis palabras sonaron como un reclamo, un reclamo lastimero y lleno de desesperación para mi gusto. Y trato de mantener la compostura un poco mientras me siento en la banca.

Tarda en contestarme, parece metido en sus pensamientos, pero no necesita decirme las cosas, en su mirada puedo ver la respuesta a mi pregunta. Y sin poder controlarlo más, el enojo explota dentro de mí, pero antes de que pueda decirle un par de palabras él voltea a verme y su contestación me deja completamente desarmado.

-¿Qué más da si yo sabía algo Sasuke?, Tu estas casado ¿recuerdas? – solo una vez en toda mi vida había visto semejante seriedad en Naruto, y fue el día en que le anuncié que me casaba con Naomi. Sabe que ha dado en el clavo con su comentario al ver falta de respuesta de mi parte y prosigue hablando.

-No tenía caso decirte nada, tu hace 8 años tomaste una decisión, que haga Sakura ya no es de tu incumbencia, pero si quieres una respuesta está bien, sí, si sabía que Sakura regresaría a Japón, y sí, también se donde estuvo todos estos años- el tono de su voz sigue siendo indescifrable y yo simplemente no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿Por qué? – quería decir aún más, pero esa fue la única pregunta que pude formular. Sé que en mis ojos se reflejaba mi frustración y mi enojo pues Naruto no pudo sostenerme la mirada mucho tiempo.

-Tú sabes porque, no te quieras hacer el pendejo conmigo – su voz ahora se oía con cierto tono ácido – Hace 8 años tú estabas perfectamente consciente de que ella te seguía amando, y no te atrevas a negármelo, que si alguien los conoce a ambos mejor que ustedes mismos soy yo; sabías que ella te seguía esperando y aun así decidiste casarte con Naomi, no me metí en ese asunto porque realmente te creí que la amabas y si era así no había más que hacer, ¡Pero tenías que ir a pedirle que fuera tu madrina de bodas! ¡¿Qué carajos estabas pensando?¡ - en su mirada había un reproche contenido por muchos años, pero yo no pude contestar nada, me negaba a admitirlo pero en el fondo él tenía toda la razón de decirme aquellas palabras.

-No pude negarme cuando ella me rogó que la ayudara a huir de aquí, simplemente no pude Sasuke, fuiste demasiado egoísta –

-Tú y ella siempre estuvieron mis mejores y mis peores días Naruto, solo quería compartir con ustedes ese momento – si mis palabras sonaban patéticas en mi mente ahora que las había externado lo eran aún más y no necesitaba ver al dobe para saber que pensaba lo mismo.

-No busques excusas conmigo Sasuke, que me haga el tonto es completamente distinto a que lo sea- he indiscutiblemente sus palabras iban cargadas con mucha verdad.

Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato, cada uno metido dentro de sus pensamientos, yo meditando sus palabras y él simplemente dejándome ser. Tenía razón, y yo siempre lo supe, empujé a Sakura a un punto sin retorno con mi petición aquella vez y si soy franco conmigo mismo aún no he descubierto por que le hice prometerme que me acompañaría en mi boda.

-No sé que me pasa, no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza – mi mirada estaba fija en un árbol frente a nosotros, pero mi tono de voz no le era indistinto, me conocía, sabía que estaba pasando un mal rato.

-Sinceramente no se que decirte, solo espero no hagas nada estúpido, vas a ser padre otra vez–

-Lo sé –

-Siempre has sido como un hermano para mi, pero hace años tomaste una decisión, mejor regresa a casa con tu mujer Sasuke, las cosas serán mejor así – y él simplemente se levantó y empezó a caminar rumbo a su hogar – Y solo para que estés enterado, es muy probable que veamos más seguido a Sakura-chan – volteó a verme con aires de padre advirtiéndole a su hijo que debe portarse bien – Regresará a vivir a la casa que le dejaron sus padres, por favor ten cuidado – y siguió su camino.

Yo me quedé un rato más en aquella banca, Naruto tenía razón, extrañamente pero la tenía, yo ya había tomado una decisión y debía seguir adelante con ella, que Sakura haya regresado no debía significar nada para mí. Y con esa idea en mi cabeza y dispuesto a enmendar mis errores, regresé a casa.

* * *

 **POV sakura**

Debo admitir que no me he repuesto de aquel encuentro inesperado con Sasuke, aunque ya haya pasado un mes, el solo verlo removió tantas cosas dentro de mí; siempre supe que iba a ser doloroso volverlo a ver, pero una cosa era saberlo y otra muy distinta vivirlo.

Lo bueno de todo esto es que el hospital me ha mantenido ocupada, eso de tomar las riendas del "negocio familiar" como suele llamarlo Tsunade es completamente absorbente, así que he tenido chance de tener la cabeza metida en otros asuntos. Pero tengo que ser fuerte, ahora que he regresado a Japón es muy probable que me lo tope más seguido, por lo que Naruto me dijo seremos vecinos como en los viejos tiempos, así que tengo que aprender a vivir con eso.

-¡Mamá, despierta! Hay que acomodar las cosas aquí en la casa – Rin me sacó abruptamente de mis pensamientos y creo que me veo desorientada porque me riñe un poco – Otra vez andabas en la nubes, se te está haciendo costumbre – en su carita que pronto dejará de ser infantil se forma un hermoso puchero y no puedo evitar dar las gracias por tenerlo en mi vida; sin el todo habría dejado de tener sentido hace mucho tiempo.

-Disculpa Rin, estar en casa de nuevo me trae muchos recuerdos, es algo nostálgico no puedo evitarlo – le digo mientras revuelvo su cabello azabache y le quito de las manos la caja que estaba cargando para meterá a una de las habitaciones

-En esta casa fue donde creciste ¿No es así? – me dice con voz curiosa dándole por enésima vez una rápida inspección a toda la casa

-Si así es, aquí crecí, ¿Te gusta? –

-Sí, es muy hermosa y el parque que está a unas cuadras esta genial, así podré salir a jugar por las tardes – me dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras sigue buscando cajas que acomodar.

Yo simplemente lo observo con detenimiento, ya pronto va a dejar de ser un niño; con 12 años solo le falta mi cabeza para estar de mi altura, su cabello azabache se ha vuelto aún más rebelde de lo que ya era y sus ojos esmeraldas, si bien aún destilan inocencia, ya se pueden ver trazos de madurez a través de ellos. Siempre que lo veo me hace rememorar que de haber tenido hijos con Sasuke serían muy parecidos a Rin.

Y antes de seguir el hilo de mis pensamientos decido por fin ponerme en acción, o si no la depresión caerá en mí y la verdad no deseo que Rin me siga viendo en ese estado.

-Saldré por las cajas que están en el coche, tu empieza a meter tus cosas a tu cuarto Rin –

-Si – y antes de salir observo como sube las escaleras y se pierde en la parte superior de la casa

La verdad es que no esperaba que tuviéramos tantas cosas, nos mudamos a Japón hace un mes y es hora que no podemos terminar nuestra mudanza; debería empezar a pensar seriamente en hacer una limpieza profunda.

Entre mis cavilaciones y pensamientos mientras terminaba de bajar las cosas del coche, puedo escuchar claramente una voz llamándome y cual es mi sorpresa al voltear a ver de quien se trataba…

-¡Sakura Haruno! ¡No puedo creerlo! – una rubia alta de ojos azul eléctrico, con un cuerpo (aún) atlético, acompañada de un hombre mas o menos de su misma estatura cabellos azabaches y piel pálida; ambos mostraban en sus rostros incredulidad y sorpresa, no podía culparlos.

-Ino… Sai, ¿Qué tal? – esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y no sé que más decir, tiempo atrás ellos formaban parte de mis mejores amigos, pero después de haber huido sin decirle nada a nadie, ya no estaba tan segura que terreno estaba pisando con ellos.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos y lo único que sabes decir es un ¿Qué tal? ¿Hablas enserio? – la irritación en la voz de Ino empezaba a notarse

-Ino tranquila, recuerda que no puedes alterarte – y ahí está el Sai que yo recuerdo tan tranquilo y apacible, con aquella sonrisa fingida, tratando de domar el carácter de Ino y no puedo evitar dejar salir una pequeña risita ante la bomba de recuerdos que me atacan al ver aquella escena, llamando así su atención una vez más.

-Disculpa Ino, la verdad no se que más decir – le aclaro con tranquilidad

-¿Qué no sabes que más decir? Que tal si empiezas por decir donde te metiste todos estos años, por que huiste sin decirme nada, por que no te comunicaste ni una sola vez conmigo, que demonios estaba pasando por tu cabeza cuando te largaste, alguna vez te preocupaste por saber como estábamos nosotros – y así las preguntas iban saliendo de la boca de Ino, y a cada pregunta que hacía el tono de su voz iba en aumento, hasta convertirse en un chillido histérico. Las pocas personas que se encontraban transitando en la calle se nos quedaban viendo como si fuéramos un par de locas, mientras que Sai seguía intentando (inútilmente) tranquilizar a Ino, pero antes de que yo pudiera darle una respuesta Rin salió de la casa, provocando que la "armoniosa y encantadora" voz de Ino cesara abruptamente

-Mamá ¿Qué demonios pasa? ¿Qué es todo este ruido? – su rostro demostraba claro desconcierto ante la situación, y yo solo podía observar como Ino inspeccionaba a mi hijo cuidadosamente y como llegaba a la conclusión que hace poco tiempo estaba pensando yo misma acerca de Rin, sin saber que estaba completamente equivocada.

-Tú… ¿mamá?… ¿cuándo?... ¿Por qué se parece a … - sus ojos son como dos enormes platos por la sorpresa, pero no le dejo terminar su pregunta y me adelanto a tratar de aclarar las cosas

-Tus conclusiones son erróneas – y volteo a ver a mi hijo que seguía sin entender nada – Ven Rin quisiera presentarte a unos amigos de la infancia, ellos son Ino Yamanaka y Sai Ishida, saluda por favor –

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Rinnosuke Haruno, un placer – pero mis antiguos amigos siguen atónitos ante la sorpresiva noticia que se acaban de llevar. El primero en reaccionar es Sai

-El gusto es nuestro Rinnosuke – y le extiende su brazo para darle un cordial apretón de manos que Rin contesta

-Por favor dígame solo Rin, así que son amigos de mamá; vaya no esperaba conocer tan pronto a tus amistades ma – me dice viéndome directamente, y puedo ver como la curiosidad lo carcome, desea conocerlos, para saber mas de mí, eso es obvio.

-La sorpresa es mutua cariño – le contesta Ino por mi – nosotros tampoco esperábamos conocer al hijo de Sakura – puedo detectar cierto reproche en su tono, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto; está en su derecho.

Y antes de que se pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa entre nosotros, Naruto con su familia hacen aparición, disipando la poca tensión que se empezaba a formar.

-¡SAKURA-CHAN! ¡RIN-KUN! – la voz chillona y el rostro siempre alegre de mi casi hermano provoca cierto alivio en mí –¡Vinimos a ayudarles con la mudanza, aparte Hina-chan estaba ansiosa por verte Sakura-chan! –

-¡NARUTO! ¿Tú sabías sobre esto? ¡¿Y no me dijiste?! –

-¡NO ME GRITES INO! ¡Que no vez que estoy a un lado tuyo! - la voz de Naruto se combinó con la de Ino, provocando un verdadero escándalo fuera de mi casa, y si las personas ya nos veían raro, ahora nos veían peor.

-Vaya que tus amigos son ruidosos mamá – el rostro de Rin no daba crédito a la escena que estaba viendo, pero yo simplemente no pude evitar pegar la carcajada, provocando que el desconcierto de Rin fuera aún mayor

En cuanto oyeron mi risa, tanto Naruto como Ino pararon de discutir, y tuve la atención de todas las personas presentes.

-¡¿QUÉ ES TAN GRACIOSO FRENTE/SAKURA-CHAN?! – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo pero esto provocó que mi risa fuera en aumento, ¡por Dios! Como extrañaba esto.

Cuando por fin me pude calmar ya no solo se encontraban Naruto y su familia e Ino y Sai, para mi infortuna Sasuke con su familia había hecho aparición, y eso sencillamente no me lo esperaba

-Naruto, Ino, buenos días… ¿Qué está pasando? – la voz calmada de la esposa de Sasuke extinguió mi risa sin poderlo evitar; para cuando salieron sus palabras ella aun no reparaba en mi presencia, cuando por fin lo hizo, por extraño que parezca, quedó petrificada al igual que yo

-Naomi-san, teme – la voz antes alegre de Naruto había cambiado por completo a una muchísimo más seria, algo que a pesar de la situación no pude dejar pasar por alto y mucho menos la formalidad con la que le había hablado a la esposa de Sasuke

-Naomi, Sasuke… gusto en verlos, realmente no pasa nada, solo estábamos recibiendo a Sakura en su nueva casa – Comentó tan tranquilamente Ino; realmente no parecía la misma que minutos antes estaba histérica por haberse enterado de mi regreso

-¿Sakura? ¿Sakura Haruno debo suponer? – su tono de voz no pude descifrarlo, realmente no sabía si le había sentado bien o mal verme ahí

-Así es – no se conseguí que la voz me saliera para contestarle – Mucho gusto volver a verla Naomi-san, Sasuke-kun – dije lo más civilizadamente que mis nervios me permitían y tratando de hacer una sonrisa, aunque no estoy segura si lo conseguí, ya que Rin se dio cuenta de mi cambio de humor de inmediato.

-¿Quiénes son estas personas mamá? – su tono se oía irritado y cauteloso, y provocó que todos volcaran su atención a él. Las reacciones fueron variadas; por lo que pude ver Hinata tampoco tenía idea de la existencia de Rin y la curiosidad junto con sorpresa resaltaron en su ojos, en cambio Sasuke y su esposa no supe definir a ciencia cierta que era lo que estaban pensando, pero si pude ver como ella palidecía un poco. ¿Habrá llegado a la misma conclusión errónea que Ino?

-También son amigos míos de la infancia corazón – tenía trabajando a todo mi autocontrol para mantenerme serena - ¿Recuerdas a Naruto? Él alguna vez fue a visitarnos a Chicago – Rin solo cabeceó dando a entender que lo recordaba – Bueno ella es Hinata su esposa- le señalé a mi vieja amiga de ojos perlas – y ellos son Sasuke-kun y su esposa Naomi – finalicé señalando a los susodichos

Rin los observaba a todos detenidamente, como si los estuviera analizando, incluso a Sai e Ino, a pesar de ya haberlos saludado

-Rinnosuke Haruno, un gusto - pero lo conocía bastante bien para saber que aquellas palabras solo eran de dientes para afuera, pero lo que más me consternó fue su mirada fija en Sasuke

Después de aquello nadie dijo palabra por un par de minutos, provocando un silencio bastante incómodo entre nosotros hasta que Sasuke extrañamente decidió romperlo

-Así que tienes un hijo, vaya eso no lo esperaba – su vista estaba clavada en mi, y su voz que no supe descifrar, había provocado estragos en mi cuerpo; el poco autocontrol que me quedaba estaba a punto de esfumarse, ambos estábamos perdidos en la mirada del otro y por un instante nadie más que nosotros estaba ahí.

Por un momento quería olvidar que tenía a su esposa por un lado, y poder lanzarme a sus brazos una vez más, pero el leve carraspeo de Naruto nos regresó a la realidad y ambos apartamos la mirada bruscamente; instintivamente voltee a ver a Naomi, y lo que vi en su rostro no me gustó, ella se había dado cuenta de nuestro pequeño momento y me miraba con ojos de reproche. A decir verdad, todos los presentes se habían percatado y yo no sabía que hacer.

-Vaya, que hermoso que usted también sea madre, Sakura-san – la voz de Naomi era tranquila, pero tenía un destile de frialdad – Bueno nosotros nos debemos retirar, debemos pasar a recoger a Yukio, un gusto saludarlos a todos, y un placer volverla a tener entre nosotros Sakura-san, nos estaremos viendo – sus últimas palabras más que cordiales habían sonado como una amenaza; amenaza que no había pasado desapercibida por nadie, ni siquiera por Rin.

Sasuke por su parte solo se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y tomó la mano de su esposa para irse de ahí, no sin antes chocar su mirada una vez mas con la mía; esos ojos que decían todo pero a la vez nada.

Los que se habían quedado tenían sus miradas clavadas en mi y yo que no tenía ni idea de como reaccionar, ni que les iba a decir.

Empezaba a dudar de que hubiera sido buena decisión regresar.

-Creo que hay bastante de que platicar Sakura – la voz de Ino no dejaba punto para replicar; me comía con la mirada y esto solo confirmaba lo que acabada fugazmente de pasar por mi cabeza.

No había sido buena decisión regresar.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí les dejo la primera parte de esta pequeña historia que se formó hace poco en mi cabeza, aun no decido cuantos capítulos serán, pero no creo que lleguen a 10. Para aclarar unas cosas Rin no es hijo de Sasuke, ni por asomo,en el próximo capítulo les haré saber la historia de este pequeño pero muy importante personaje.**

 **En la línea del tiempo todos cuentan con 30 años de edad, lo aclaro por que en mi historia anterior cometí el error de poner que Sakura escapó cuando tenía 21 años y eso es incorrecto, Sakura tenía 23 cuando se fue a Estados Unidos y por ende si ya pasaron 7 años todos tienen 30**

 **Espero sea de su agrado, y yo creo que habrá actualización hasta la otra semana, el lunes tengo que presentar una exposición y dependiendo de como la dé será mi calificación final así que debo estudiar. Saludos a todos los lectores**

 **HarUchiha92**


	2. Chapter 2

**los personajes no me pertenecen y esto es por mera diversión sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **A pesar de todo**

 **POV Sakura**

El ambiente era pesado, es más puedo apostar a que podría cortarse con un cuchillo en este instante. Ino no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, lo sabía perfectamente pero en este momento yo ya no me encontraba en condiciones de estar dando explicaciones.

-Concuerdo en que hay mucho que platicar Ino, sé que le debo explicaciones a todos aquí, pero sinceramente no considero que sea el momento – le dije con suavidad dejando cierto tono de súplica. Trataba de verla a los ojos para que se diera cuenta de que no me encontraba bien y dejara el tema por la paz; entendió el mensaje, no solo ella, sino todos los presentes

-¿Explicaciones? ¿Explicaciones de que mamá? – la voz de mi hijo provocó que mi nerviosismo aumentara, y estoy completamente segura que en ese momento mi rostro se desfiguró por completo. No tenía idea de que decirle

-Amm tu mamá dejó ciertas cosas inconclusas cuando se fue a vivir a Estados Unidos Rin, y nosotros sus amigos esperamos que nos permita saber porque dejó las cosas así – la voz de Ino sonaba serena, tratando todo lo posible por explicarle a Rin de una manera que no dejara ver todo el trasfondo del problema de mi huida. Yo solo me limité a verla con ojos de gratitud.

-Ah ya veo – conocía a mi hijo, eso no había sido suficiente pero por lo pronto se iba a conformar – Entonces seguiré acomodando mi cuarto mamá, con permiso – hizo una leve inclinación con su cabeza y se encaminó dentro de la casa.

Todos observamos como se perdió dentro de las paredes de mi hogar en silencio, y hasta que estuvimos completamente seguros de que no podría escuchar reanudamos la discusión.

-Está bien Sakura, por hoy lo dejaré pasar, pero no esperes que me quede así sin más – me dijo Ino seriamente

-No esperaba que lo hicieras cerda – las palabras salieron de mi boca como si los años no hubieran pasado y sé que al haberla llamado con aquel mote cariñoso la desarme por completo, pues en cuanto terminé de decir la frase la tenía abrazándome fuertemente, sin intenciones de dejarme ir.

-Como te extrañé maldita – me susurró al oído con su voz algo quebrada, y yo solo le regresé el abrazo; yo también la había extrañado demasiado. A nuestro abrazo se agregó Sai, Naruto y Hinata.

-Todos aquí te extrañamos fea – dijo al fin Sai en cuanto rompimos el abrazo

-Créanme que aunque no lo pareció yo también los extrañé – y no pude evitar sonreír, tenía a mis amigos de regreso – Vamos pasen a la casa, está algo desordenada pero hay espacio suficiente para todos.

Y así uno a uno entramos a la casa en donde alguna vez viví con mis padres; nos ayudaron a Rin y mi a terminar de sacar cosas de las cajas hasta entrada la tarde, mientras lo hacíamos le contaban unas cuantas historias a Rin sobre nuestra infancia y nuestras travesuras; el tema de donde había salido Rin y todo lo que pasó durante este tiempo quedó zanjado al menos por el momento.

Estábamos pasando un buen rato hasta que Hinata le dijo a Naruto que era hora de retirarse.

-Debemos pasar por los gemelos a casa de mis padres- dijo con su característica voz suave y amable – estoy segura que ya han vuelto loco a su abuelo – y una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios

Yo sabía de los gemelos por las pláticas esporádicas que mantenía con el rubio; él siempre me contaba orgulloso de como sus hijos eran hermosos y como crecían tan rápido. Realmente me siento mal de haberme perdido esa etapa de mis amigos, la verdad es que mis fantasmas me han privado de muchas cosas.

-Si salieron como el padre no dudo que ya se esté arrancando los cabellos – digo con cierta burla haciendo que Naruto haga un puchero sentido por mis palabras.

-Que mala eres Sakura-chan, y yo que te quiero tanto – su teatro de persona sentida y su ridículo puchero solo hicieron que todos riéramos de sus ocurrencias.

-Vaya cuando mamá me platicaba de ustedes no exagero nada, sí que son ocurrentes – comentó Rin entre risas

-Créeme Rin aquí el único baka ocurrente es Naruto – le contestó con cierta burlona, y disfrutando de hacer quedar mal a nuestro rubio amigo.

-¡INOO! No le creas Rin-kun, es solo una bruja mentirosa –

Y esto indudablemente provocó el inicio de otra pelea más entre ellos, hasta que finalmente Hinata aplacó los ánimos de ambos diciendo que ya era demasiado tarde y debían irse.

-Bonita nosotros también debemos irnos – comentó Sai agarrando la mano de su ahora esposa – tú no debes desvelarte, ¿recuerdas? – me fue algo impresionante ver como el cariño y el amor afloraba de los ojos de Sai, años atrás eso jamás habría pasado; pero fue cuando reparé en sus palabras, no era la primera vez en el día que hacía alusión a que Ino debía cuidarse

-¿Sai a que te refieres con eso? – mi curiosidad ganó y las palabras salieron solas de mi boca antes de que pudiera contenerme.

-Oh bueno veras frentesota, Sai y yo por fin vamos a ser papás – en su rostro, mientras se abrazaba de su marido, se podía observar la inmensa felicidad que le producía ese hecho, y en ambos era palpable la ansiedad de su futura paternidad. Yo no lo podía creer, y la felicidad que irradiaban fue contagiosa, todos nos quedamos perplejos por un momento pero cuando por fin comprendimos lo que decían no paramos de felicitarlos, sin embargo era hora de que se fueran a sus casas, ya después continuaríamos con aquella platica.

-Que les parece si el domingo hacemos una carne asada en nuestra casa, y que toda la pandilla se junte, debemos festejar el regreso de Sakura-chan y el embarazo de Ino – comentó alegre Hinata, y su esposo no hizo más que asentir enérgicamente aceptando su idea; Ino y Sai opinaron que les parecía magnifico y así después de aquello Rin y yo los despedimos quedando de vernos el domingo con todos.

La casa quedó vacía después del alboroto que tuvimos durante todo el día, en cierta manera se sintió algo extraño, de verdad que no me había dado cuenta lo mucho que los había necesitado hasta el día de hoy, definitivamente había perdido tanto tiempo por culpa de mis miedos pero aún no estaba segura de tener la fuerza para superarlos en un futuro cercano. Era evidente que la presencia de Sasuke en mi vida otra vez era un desequilibrio emocional importante, y ni hablar de su esposa, definitivamente esa mujer igual que hace siete años me seguía poniendo los nervios de punta. Me perdí entre mis cavilaciones una vez más mientras lavaba los trastos que habíamos ocupado que no me di cuenta que Rin me miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación hasta que con un abrazo me sacó de mi ensoñación.

-Mamá tranquila todo va a estar bien ya verás – me sorprendía la afinidad con las personas que podía llegar a tener este niño y su capacidad de decir lo que uno necesita oír en el momento adecuado. Su mirada estaba fija en mi persona, tratando de transmitirme toda la tranquilidad que un niño de 12 años podría brindarle a su mamá; juro que no rompí en llanto en ese momento solo porque ya lo había preocupado demasiado durante todo el día, y le regresé el abrazo acomodando su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello y yo apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Definitivamente no sé que haría si no estuvieras en mi vida Ri-Ri – no pude evitar llamarlo por aquel cariñoso apodo que él se autoimpuso cuando solo era un bebé y como todo un pre-adolescente se quejó por el mote

-¡Mamá, ya no soy un bebé! – sin embargo a pesar de su queja no se movió ni un centímetro, y así continuamos el abrazo por otro rato más.

Cuando por fin me sentí un poco más en calma, me separé de él y le revolví suavemente el cabello. Observé la hora y vi que pasaban de las 10:30 de la noche, era hora de descansar.

-Anda Rin, es hora de dormir, mañana debemos de ir a ver lo de tu matrícula escolar que ya has perdido un mes de clases- mi tono de voz no dejaba chance a réplicas, aparte de que mi adorado azabache no solía desobedecerme.

-Está bien mamá, descansa – y se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla y se encaminó a su cuarto

Yo me quedé un par de horas más despierta, esto de dirigir un hospital realmente era tedioso, pero no había podido negarme ante la petición de Tsunade, este había sido el hospital donde su carrera había comenzado y le tenía mucho aprecio por eso lo había comprado cuando tuvo el dinero suficiente, pero la antigua administración lo estaba llevando a la bancarrota, así que yo estaba encargada de llevarlo de regreso a su antigua gloria.

Cuando me percaté de que el reloj marcaba pasadas de la 1:30 de la mañana decidí que era hora de parar y descansar un poco. Mi mente ya estaba lo suficientemente agotada después de todos los sucesos vividos así que no batallé en caer ante los brazos de Morfeo, esperando que le siguiente día no fuera tan estresante como el de hoy.

Al día siguiente todo había comenzado bien, nuestra rutina matutina era simple, cocinábamos el desayuno juntos mientras platicábamos de trivialidades.

-¿Y a que escuela piensas inscribirme ma'? – la curiosidad bailaba en su mirada y su ansiedad era palpable.

-A la misma secundaria que yo asistí cuando tenía tu edad, es una de las mejores en la región, aparte queda cerca de aquí y cerca de la estación que te deja a unas cuadras del hospital para cuando quieras ir a darte una vuelta verme – en mi voz se podía notar cierta emoción, realmente me entusiasmaba volver a ver mi antigua escuela, pues formaba parte de algunos de mis más preciados recuerdos.

-¡Oh vaya! Esto va a ser interesante –

Y así seguimos nuestra rutina, nos fuimos caminando a la escuela ya que realmente solo quedaba a un par de cuadras. Realmente la escuela no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que había estado ahí, y en cuanto puse un pie dentro de ella los recuerdos me bombardearon al instante. Desde como nos la pasábamos en el patio siempre haciendo relajo entre todos, hasta las competencias escolares de los chicos donde nosotras la hacíamos siempre de porristas, incluso de las peores travesuras que a Naruto se le llegaron a ocurrir, pero sobre todo el recuerdo de cuando por fin tuve el valor de decirle a Sasuke mis sentimientos por él poco antes de acabar la secundaria. Si cuando estábamos en secundaria alguien hubiera venido a decirme como iban a acabar las cosas entre nosotros yo me habría reído fuertemente de esa persona y la hubiera tachado de loca, pero indudablemente la vida era caprichosa y le gustaba dar giros inesperados.

Realizamos el trámite de inscripción rápido; aún había profesores de cuando yo estudié ahí que me reconocieron al instante, a los cuales salude con cariño y les presenté a Rin. La mayoría se sorprendieron pero le dieron una cálida bienvenida a mi hijo mientras le contaban cortas anécdotas de mi vida escolar. Rin debía quedarse a un pequeño curso de adaptación, así que yo tomé mi rumbo hacia el hospital, pues aún quedaban muchas cosas pendientes ahí.

Y así entre el trabajo del hospital y ayudando a Rin a adaptarse a su nueva escuela el tiempo voló demasiado rápido y el domingo llegó sin más. Estaba nerviosa, iba a ver a toda la padilla otra vez; Naruto me había mantenido al tanto de todos durante estos años; sabía que Ino y Sai se habían casado, al igual que Temari y Shikamaru y ahora tenían tres hijos, que Kankuro había preferido su soltería y que Gaara se había divorciado de Matsuri hacía dos años, pero al parecer podía aplicarse el refrán "donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan" y que seguían frecuentándose por su hijo en común.

También me había comentado que Karui había caído bajo el encanto de Chouji y que ahora tenían a una hermosa bebé de apenas un año, que Tenten y Neji estaban a un paso del matrimonio y que Shino y Hanna, la hermana de Kiba, vivían en unión libre y con un hijo en camino. Kiba era otro caso en que la soltería parecía querer seguir teniendo terreno en su vida, pero Naruto sospechaba que pronto eso cambiaría gracias a Hanabi Hyuuga, la hermana menor de Hinata. Lee también había conseguido una hermosa mujer que le hiciera compañía; que increíblemente Karin y Suigetsu seguían juntos aunque no casados y pues lo más conocido, que Sasuke aún seguía con su esposa y con un segundo hijo en camino.

Yo sabía todo de ellos, pero egoístamente yo le había pedido a Naruto que no dijera nada sobre mí, más que el hecho de que me encontraba bien; siendo francos esa petición hasta el día de hoy se me sigue haciendo irracional y exagerada, pero necesitaba que me dejaran sola, a pesar de yo saber de sus vidas necesitaba estar lejos de todo aquello que me provocaba dolor. Pero era momento de pedirles perdón por mi egoísmo y tratar de recuperar la amistad que antes nos unía.

Rin y yo nos alistamos rápido, pero mi ansiedad provocó que fuera la última en llegar a la reunión. Aún tenía miedo de saber como reaccionarían los demás, pero debía ser fuerte, se los debía. Y así con energías renovadas y con el apoyo de Rin toqué el timbre de la casa de Naruto, esperando que la reunión no fuera un fracaso.

 **POV Sasuke**

Después de toparnos con Sakura y los demás fuera de su casa, Naomi permaneció callada todo el trayecto hacia la escuela de Yukio, ni siquiera volteaba a verme, y siendo francos a mi tampoco se me apetecía iniciar una conversación.

El saber que Sakura tenía un hijo me había dejado mal parado y no tenía idea de porque me había afectado tanto. Pude ver que no fui el único que se llevó aquella enorme sorpresa, pero estaba completamente seguro de que Naruto ya sabía desde hace mucho de la existencia de ese niño. Cuando lo vi no pude evitar analizarlo, tenía los mismos ojos color jade de Sakura, su cabello era azabache y su tez era un poco pálida, no se veía que fuera un niño ya, pero no pude evitar que lo primero que se me viniera a la mente cuando lo vi, fuera que definitivamente si hubiera tenido hijos con Sakura serían como aquel chiquillo de nombre Rin; supongo que eso fue lo que más me afecto, fantasear con aquella idea.

El día paso lento y tedioso, a pesar de que Naomi trataba de aparentar que todo estaba bien frente a nuestro hijo, yo sabía que no era así. Ella al ser mi esposa conocía mi pasado perfectamente, sabe quién es, oh mejor dicho, fue Sakura en mi vida y que indiscutiblemente que si hubiera alguna razón por la cual discutir entre nosotros, esa sería la peli rosa en cuestión.

Pero no podría discutir esto con ella hasta que nuestro hijo se durmiera, sinceramente no deseo que vea a sus padres discutir. Así que en lugar de estar cerca de Naomi, para evitar cualquier altercado, paso toda la tarde jugando con Yukio y haciéndome cargo de él. Cuando por fin consigo que el pequeño torbellino que tengo por hijo se duerma, decido irme a nuestra habitación donde ella se había encerrado desde que llegamos a la casa.

No había que ser un genio para saber que cuando cruzara la puerta una pelea entre nosotros iba a comenzar, y mis suposiciones no fueron equivocadas.

-Así que Haruno Sakura eh? – vaya no había dado ni un paso dentro de la habitación, y había disparado aquella frase cangada de un tono ácido.

-Si, ¿Qué tiene Sakura, Naomi? – trato de sonar indiferente mientras busco mi ropa de dormir en nuestro armario

-¿Es enserio? ¡¿Qué tiene?! ¡Tiene que ahora entiendo todo lo que ha estado pasando entre nosotros en el último mes Sasuke Uchiha, eso tiene! – sé que esta moderando su tono de voz solo para no despertar a Yukio, pero si no fuera así estaría gritando a todo pulmón, y por una extraña razón su comentario me molesta a pesar de que es verdad.

-¿Quién dice que Sakura sea la culpable de algo?, sinceramente Naomi no sé de donde viene esa queja de tu parte – mi voz irritada le es evidente, y su enojo aumenta

-No sabes de donde viene mi reclamo, ¡JA! No te hagas el idiota por favor – el sarcasmo se hace presente en su voz y su mirada es acusadora. Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía a Naomi tan descolocada por los celos, para ser exactos la última vez que la había visto así fue poco antes de que le pidiera matrimonio, he increíblemente por la misma razón. Pero mi cabeza ya estaba lo suficientemente embotada como para aguantarle una escena de celos.

-Mira Naomi, durante todo nuestro matrimonio jamás te he faltado al respeto ni te ha faltado nada de mi parte, así que no tienes derecho alguno a reclamarme algo a dudar de mi palabra. Creí que esta conversación había quedado terminada hace ocho años y si tú crees que voy a permitirte que me acuses de algo que no he hecho estas muy equivocada – le dije haciendo mi tono autoritario he incluso un tanto amenazador, pero seguía recordándome a mí mismo que ella estaba embarazada y lo menos que necesitábamos ahorita es que ella se pusiera como se estaba poniendo, así que respiré profundo e intenté calmarme – En este momento no necesitamos este tipo de cosas, no les hace bien ni a ti ni al bebé, por favor Naomi, para esto –

-¿Ahora si te acuerdas que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo?, si realmente te importamos espero que "ella" no se meta en nuestras vidas Sasuke- su tono también fue amenazador y no me gustó; en alguien tenía que caber la cordura y esta discusión debía terminar ya.

-Te escogí a ti por algo Naomi, tus celos no vienen al caso – al parecer mis palabras tuvieron peso sobre ella, pues no hubo réplica de su parte y desvió su mirada para que no pudiera verle el rostro.

-Realmente espero que mi celos sean infundados, te juro que realmente lo deseo – susurró antes de acostarse en la cama y darme la espalda dando por zanjada la discusión.

Yo me metí al baño a darme una ducha, necesitaba calmarme. Yo amo a mi esposa, lo que le dije hace unos momentos era cierto, la había escogido sobre Sakura por algo, lo que me estaba pasando ahorita era solo el shock del momento al tenerla de regreso en nuestras vidas; se la había tragado la tierra tan inesperadamente que su regreso había mermado mis emociones, pero solo era eso… ¿Verdad?

Viendo que el baño no ayudaba a cambiar el hilo de mis pensamientos decidí que era hora de dormir; cuando salir Naomi ya estaba completamente dormida, pero no dejé pasar de largo la pequeña lágrima que surcaba por su mejilla, así que decidí acercarme a ella y limpiársela, después coloque una mano sobre su vientre para poder sentir a mi hijo y a ella le regale un beso en su frente.

-Los amo – susurre al viento y me fui a acostar deseando que a la mañana siguiente todo fuera mejor.

Pero a pesar de que la actitud de Naomi ya no fue tan conflictiva al día siguiente, las cosas no mejoraron mucho, disimulaba frente a nuestro hijo, pero solos aun había cierta incomodidad entre nosotros. Es por ello que cuando la fui a llevar a su trabajo le regalé un rápido besos en los labios y la abracé antes de que pudiera irse.

-Te amo, recuérdalo – le susurré al oído antes de soltarla

-Y yo te amo a ti vida mía – su mano se había posado en mi mejilla y sus ojos me veían con un cierto temor, pero al menos el ambiente entre nosotros mejoró un poco más y pude irme a la oficina un poco mas tranquilo.

El viernes pasó sin mas novedades entre nosotros, cuando pasé a recogerla parecía que su humor había mejorado, y nuestra dinámica en pareja regresaba a la normalidad. Por la noche la cena transcurrió entre risas por las ocurrencias de nuestro pequeño, y cuando nos fuimos a dormir, en esta ocasión dormimos abrazados como cada noche desde que nos casamos. Y por mi mente no pudo pasar otra cosa que todo estaba empezando a solucionarse para bien.

Ciertos sábados, el dobe y yo teníamos la pequeña costumbre de juntar a nuestras familias ya sea para desayunar o comer; este sábado tocaba desayuno y Naomi había ofrecido que fuera en nuestra casa.

Ellos llegaron puntuales a las 9am; los gemelos Misaki y Minato, llevaban una buena relación con Yukio a pesar de que eran un año menores, así que en cuanto llegaron se metieron al cuarto de juegos; Hinata se ofreció a ayudarle a mi esposa con lo que hacía falta del desayuno, así que se encontraban en la cocina dando los últimos detalles, mientras que Naruto y yo platicábamos de cosas triviales.

-¿Qué tal todo teme? ¿Ya mejor? – la preocupación en su voz era genuina, y al parecer esta vez no tenía intenciones de avenarme un sermón.

-Algo, Naomi se ha puesto un poco mal por su regreso, pero estamos trabajando en ello – le comento con sinceridad; veo que no se sorprende, él conocía bien el recelo oculto de Naomi hacia Sakura

-Espero que todo vaya para mejor – pero ya no podemos seguir conversando pues nuestras mujeres nos avisan que por fin ha llegado la hora de comer y debemos ir por los torbellinos de nuestros hijos.

El desayuno transcurre ameno y tranquilo, ciertas travesuras por parte de los gemelos y Yukio siguiéndoles la corriente, pero se puede decir que es un sábado como cualquier otro, hasta que Hinata decide hacer un comentario que cambió el ambiente por completo.

-Hemos decidido hacer una carne asada mañana por la tarde para festejar el regreso de Sakura-chan y para que todos conozcan a su hijo, también queremos festejar que Ino y Sai por fin serán papás y realmente deseamos que asistan – dice alternando miradas conmigo y mi esposa, yo solo puedo ver de reojo como Naomi se pone tensa ante la mención de la pelirosa; la verdad no sé que contestarle, no quiero decir algo que altere a mi mujer, pero Hinata continúa hablando.- Ya todos han confirmado, solo faltan ustedes.

-Pero si tienen algún inconveniente no se preocupen, no pasa absolutamente nada – interviene Naruto viendo directamente a mi esposa quien entiende el mensaje oculto en sus palabras.

-En lo absoluto, no existe ningún problema Naruto-san, mañana ahí estaremos – Naomi consigue formar una pequeña sonrisa; la formalidad entre ellos siempre ha sido evidente pues Naruto jamás ha querido quitar esa barrera entre ellos y puedo asegurar que hasta Naomi sabe que lo hace por lealtad a Sakura. Algo que no ayuda en mi situación actual.

El desayuno transcurre sin mayor problema, aunque el ambiente se vuelve un tanto incomodo así que los Uzumakis se retiran pronto de nuestra casa. Cuando se van, no puedo evitar desear que las cosas entre Naomi sigan bien y no se hayan ido al traste después de esto, pero al parecer ella parece tranquila dentro de lo que cabe y nuestro sábado termina sin mayores incidentes.

El domingo por la mañana, poco antes de partir a casa de nuestros (mis) amigos, trato de cerciorarme que todo esté en orden.

-Aún podemos cancelarles, ¿estás segura de que quieres ir? – mi voz es suave, pues lo menos que quiero es iniciar un pleito en este momento.

-Agradezco tu preocupación cariño, pero ya quedamos que iríamos y así será, todo está bien así que no te preocupes ¿Sí? – y me regala una sonrisa cálida y grande, de aquellas que hicieron que me enamorara de ella y no puedo evitar besarle los labios.

-Bueno entonces es hora de irnos – le digo cortando el beso y tomando a Yukio en brazos y a ella de la mano.

Como el dobe no vive lejos nos vamos caminando hasta su casa. Somos de los primeros en llegar, ya que además de nosotros y los anfitriones solo se encontraban Tenten y Neji; poco a poco fueron llegando los demás y nos ponemos a charlar de lo bueno que era juntarnos todos de vez en cuando como en los viejos tiempos. Cuando Ino y el idiota de su marido llegan la conversación cambia radicalmente a llenarles de felicitaciones, a que si ya sabían el sexo y cuando nacería. Él último en llegar de los que siempre hemos estado es Kiba ya que la puntualidad en su diccionario brilla por su ausencia, así que solo resta que llegue la invitada de honor.

Todos están ansiosos por su llegada, la mayoría tienen ganas de interrogarla hasta sacarle toda la información, mientras que Ino comenta que todos quedaran perplejos al conocer a Rin.

-¡Wow! No puedo creerlo, se va por tantos años y cuando regresa, regresa con un hijo – la voz de Tenten se oye con incredulidad, y todos asienten ante su afirmación.

-Y deberías verlo, está bastante mono, indudablemente a Sakurita le ha quedado bastante bien – comenta Ino alegre dejando escapar una risilla ante la pequeña broma que se ha aventado.

Y entonces se oye el timbre por toda la casa y todos quedan en silencio, ha llegado, Sakura ha llegado, y puedo ver de reojo como Naomi se tensa aunque trata de disimularlo. Yo tomo su mano para tranquilizarla un poco, mientras observo como Naruto se para a recibirla. Todos quedaron en silencio por lo que es posible oír la pequeña conversación que tienen el rubio con Sakura y su hijo.

-Disculpa la tardanza Naruto, había cosas que debía terminar antes de venir – su voz se oía un tanto temblorosa, quizás nerviosa

- _No te preocupes Sakura-chan, pasa ya todos están esperando_ – al contrario de Sakura la voz de Naruto se oye entusiasmada y alegre.

- _¿Ya están todos? ¿Enserio? Vaya que pena_ \- y su nerviosismo se hace más evidente mientras se oye una ligera risa, supongo que proveniente de su hijo.

Y en eso hacen aparición en el patio de la casa, todos volteando a verla impacientes e incrédulos. Se puede ver a simple vista que Sakura no sabe como actuar, supongo que está consciente de que sus acciones tuvieron consecuencias y no sabe como reaccionaran los demás ante su regreso. Los primeros en saludarlos son Ino y Sai, quienes al igual que nosotros ya se los habían topado hace unos días. Y así todos los demás uno por uno pasaron a saludarla efusivamente a la manera de cada quien y ella mientras presentaba a su hijo.

-Hola chicos, es bueno volverlos a ver - su voz denota cierta emoción, y sus ojos se cristalizan un poco, pero no deja salir las lágrimas – Les presento a Rin, mi hijo – comenta poniéndolo frente a ella para que todos pudieran verlo.

-Mucho gusto, Rinnosuke Haruno – comenta el muchacho inclinando un poco su cabeza a manera de respeto. Definitivamente había sido bien educado.

Después de la primera impresión de todos, la plática cambio de rumbo y comenzaron cuestionando a Rin y después a Sakura. El ambiente era tranquilo y la plática amena, todos habían decidido comenzar a contar anécdotas de nuestra juventud a Rin para romper el hielo con él, así que todo era risas en ese momento. Poco después los niños de todos sintieron curiosidad por el hijo de Sakura y vinieron a pedirle que fuera a jugar con ellos.

-Será mejor que vayas, ya van a empezar las pláticas de adultos y no te va a gustar – le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en los labios y acariciando su cabello. Rin entendió el mensaje de que era hora de que nosotros habláramos con Sakura y no podía estar presente, así que se levantó dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre y amablemente se dejó guiar por los niños hacia otro lado de la casa.

Después de aquello el silencio se hizo presente, todos querían preguntar pero nadie se atrevía y Sakura lo notó.

-Bien, sé que se están muriendo por preguntar así que que esperan – y nos regaló a todos una sonrisa amable, dando la confianza suficiente para que la ronda de preguntas comenzara. Él primero fue Kiba.

-¿Dónde carajos te metiste todos estos años Sakura? – era evidente la falta de tacto en su pregunta, pero al parecerá Sakura no le importó

-Tan directo como siempre Kiba, viví en Chicago todo este tiempo – su voz sonaba apacible y tranquila hasta el momento, la siguiente en preguntar fue Tenten.

-¿Y qué se supone que hacías allá? –

-Estudiar, Tsunade Senju me adoptó como su pupila y me regaló una beca completa para estudiar y especializarme en su hospital, era simplemente una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar – el orgullo por sus logros era palpable en su voz.

-¿Por qué jamás te comunicaste con nosotros? – fue el turno de Gaara para hablar; si mal no recuerdo ellos dos eran bastante allegados, en algún momento de mi vida sentí celos por la relación amistosa que mantenían. El rostro de Sakura mostró una mueca extraña, las preguntas difíciles habían comenzado

-Bien, eso es algo complicado, necesitaba estar sola – y con esa escueta respuesta había dejado innumerables razones y cuestiones al aire. Después de eso el silencio se volvió a instalar entre nosotros algo más incómodo que el anterior, pero la pregunta que siguió nos descolocó a todos, especialmente a mí.

-¿Y tu hijo? ¿De dónde… mmm o porque se… - Temari intentaba hacer una pregunta coherente pero no terminaba de balbucear frases inentendibles por pena, hasta que Sai le robó la palabra haciendo gala de su idiotez deslenguada

-Lo que Temari trata de decir es que si tu hijo es hijo de Sasuke también- todos se quedaron de pierda en cuanto el imbécil de Sai terminó de hablar, yo pude sentir como la mano de Naomi apretaba con fuerza al mía y de reojo observé que su piel palidecía un poco; yo al igual que todos me encontraba en shock, que poco después pasó a ser enojo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la risa de Sakura nos dejó a todos aún más atónitos de lo que ya estábamos.

-Ay Sai, definitivamente hay cosas que no cambian – Sakura hablaba entrecortado por a risa que al parecer no quería ceder que hasta ya salían lágrimas por sus ojos; no supe como interpretar esa actitud de su parte, pero mi enojo no se disipaba – Sigues siendo un idiota bocón – comentó con burla después de que se pudo tranquilizar un poco – Vaya, es algo estúpida la pregunta la verdad, Rin tiene 12 años, es biológicamente imposible que sea hijo de Sasuke o _mío_ … - su respuesta nos dejó bastante atontados, a pesar de que todos sabíamos que esa era una posibilidad el morbo se había apoderado de todos haciéndonos creer cosas que no eran.

-Entonces él es… - comenzó Karui, pero Sakura no la dejó terminar

-Sí, Rin es adoptado, lo adopté poco después de haber llegado a Chicago; él era hijo de una pareja japonesa que se encontraba de vacaciones en aquella ciudad que se vieron envueltos en un accidente muy aparatoso, me tocó atender a los tres, pero más a Rin debido a que estaba especializándome en pediatría. Sus padres no sobrevivieron más de dos días en el hospital, la verdad es que cuando llegaron al hospital no había nada más que hacerles, realmente aun me sorprende que aún vivieran dos días más; en cambio Rin, él solo tenía escasos 4 años lo que provocó que me encaprichara el salvarlo, estuvo cerca de 6 meses en terapia intensiva, durante ese tiempo descubrí por una extraña razón que las familias de sus padres no estaban en buenos términos con ellos, así que no tenían ningún tipo de interés en cuidar de él y simplemente no lo pensé y metí los papeles de adopción; fue un proceso algo largo pero Tsunade-sensei me ayudó y fue así como Rin se convirtió legalmente en mi hijo – todos estábamos atentos a su relato, y vaya que hasta a mí me dejó helada la sangre aquella historia, la verdad es que él muchacho la tuvo difícil. Yo solo podía observar a Sakura como se veía aún perdida en sus pensamientos, supongo que rememorando sus recuerdos que tenía con Rin y no sé porque extraña razón sentí una enorme admiración por ella. No cualquiera se aventaría el paquete de criar a un hijo que aparte de no ser tuyo era probable que quedara con secuelas físicas y emocionales por el trauma que sufrió.

Todos nos volvimos a quedar en silencio, a pesar de existir miles de preguntas para hacerle, la montaña rusa de emociones a la que nos subimos por culpa de su retrato nos dejó mentalmente cansados a más de uno.

-Y bueno Sakura-san, ¿A qué se debió su desaparición tan repentina de nuestras vidas? – la voy de mi esposa nos sacó a todos de nuestra ensoñación; no supe descifrar el tono con el que había soltado aquellas palabras, todos, de nuevo se habían quedado helados ante aquella pregunta dicha por mi mujer, incluso Sakura tenía sus ojos abiertos de la sorpresa y el color de su piel había desaparecido.

Yo, yo tenía la mente hecha un caos. ¿Qué carajos pretendes Naomi?...

* * *

 **Bien hasta aquí llega el capítulo 2 y como quedé he aquí el origen de Rin en la vida de Sakura; en los próximos capítulos podrán entender mejor el por que delas reacciones de Sasuke y Naomi frente a Sakura.**

 **Disculpen la tardaza, el trabajo que tenía que presentar el lunes no salió como esperaba y me tuvo ocupada más de lo previsto. Realmente espero sea de su agrado y disfruten de la historia. Un saludo a todos los lectores**

 **HaruUchiha92**


	3. Chapter 3

**los personajes no me pertenecen, esto es solo para mero entretenimiento**

* * *

 **A pesar de todo**

 **POV Sakura**

¿Qué carajos acaba de pasar? La persona que menos esperaba ha hecho la pregunta que mas temía; puedo sentir como el color desaparece de mi piel y como mi pulso se acelera, no se que hacer o que decir, no puedo decirle en su cara que hui porque ella se quedó con el hombre que yo más amo, sería estúpido e irresponsable de mi parte.

Puedo ver como todos se encuentran igual de perplejos que yo ante la pregunta de Naomi, incluso Sasuke no da crédito al atrevimiento de su esposa, porque estoy segura que esa mujer solo quiere confirmar lo que todos aquí presentes saben, solo quiere restregarme que ella ganó el juego hace 7 años. El silencio incómodo se hace presente, nadie sabe que hacer y solo esperan a mi contestación.

Cuando estaba a punto de encontrar mi voz y poder contestar cualquier tontería, pude ver como Naruto se levanta bruscamente de su lugar y contesta por mi.

-La razón que haya tenido ya no importa, lo importante es que está de regreso y podremos recobrar todos estos años perdidos – la voz de Naruto era seria, indescifrable y miraba fijamente a la esposa de Sasuke. Ella por su parte entendió perfectamente el mensaje que Naruto le mandó y simplemente hizo una mueca extraña antes de excusarse que debía ir al baño. Sasuke fue detrás de ella.

En cuanto pude cerciorarme de que estaban dentro de la casa, la tranquilidad regresó a mi cuerpo y con infinito agradecimiento voltee a ver a Naruto, quien aún mantenía un semblante serio y hasta podría aventurarme a decir que enojado también.

-Fue mala idea haberlos invitado – son las palabras que salen de su boca luego de una breve pausa a lo que todos los presentes asienten en silencio

-No te preocupes frente, todos aquí sabemos el motivo y lo entendemos – me dice Ino acercándose a abrazarme con una voz conciliadora, yo no puedo hacer otra cosa más que regresarle el abrazo y agradecer infinitamente la amistad y lealtad que todos los presentes me estaban mostrando a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado.

-Gracias chicos enserio, muchas gracias – digo con un hilo de voz viéndolos a todos y con un pequeño esbozo de sonrisa

-Y bueno ¿qué tal es Chicago? - dice Gaara para cambiar la conversación y es así como toda la tensión comienza a desaparecer y una bonita charla entre todos comienza de nuevo. Puedo ver como Hinata le susurra algo a Naruto y desaparece dentro de la casa. Lo volteo a ver con cierta preocupación a lo que él me tranquiliza

-Tranquila, solo irá a ver si no necesitan nada, no pasa nada Sakura-chan esta es tu fiesta de bienvenida y debes disfrutarla – me regala una de sus ya características sonrisas, pero no termina de tranquilizarme

Hinata regresa a los pocos minutos algo intranquila, por lo cual me acerco a hablar con ella

-Hinata ¿todo está bien? - realmente me preocupaba haber originado una disputa entre Sasuke y su esposa, si bien aquella mujer no era santo de mi devoción, yo si sabía perder.

-No sabría decirte Sakura-chan, pero en dado caso lo que pase ella sola se lo buscó – me regala una sonrisa y no me pasa desapercibido el tono en como se refiere a Naomi.

-De verdad que no quiero originar problemas … - apenas iba a comenzar un discurso cuando Ino se entromete a la conversación

-Sakura no debes de preocuparte por eso, le guste a ella o no tu eres parte de nuestro grupo, lo fuiste antes que ella y debe aceptarlo aparte para todos aquí fue bastante obvio que su pregunta fue mal intencionada con ánimos de hacerte sentir mal y por mucho que nos hayas hecho de lado estos años no es algo que vayamos a permitir –

-Ino tiene toda la razón Sakura, mejor deja de pensar en eso y vente a divertir con nosotros, de verdad nos gustaría saber mas de lo que te ha pasado estos años – comenta Temari quien estaba cerca y pudo oír la conversación. Y yo no pude mas que hacerles caso y regresarme a la mesa a platicar con todos los demás un poco mas tranquila.

 **POV Sasuke**

Las palabras acababan de salir de la boca de mi esposa y yo no daba crédito a lo que oía, pude ver como todos se tensionaban y hasta pude ver en varios de ellos molestia ante la imprudencia de mi esposa, y no era para menos, hasta yo me daba cuenta con que intención iba esa pregunta.

Antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, Naruto salió a la defensa de Sakura, dejándole en claro y de manera sutil a Naomi que no iba a aceptar ese comportamiento de su parte, a lo que ella evidentemente se molestó y se retiró de la mesa. Yo me fui detrás de ella, tenía que averiguar que había sido todo ese numerito, pero en cuanto entramos a la casa ella se encerró en el baño impidiéndome encararla.

-Naomi sal ahora mismo tenemos que hablar – le digo bastante irritado por su tardanza en el baño, sin obtener una respuesta, pero pude oir claramente como quitaba el seguro de la puerta

Cuando salió, en su rostro se podía apreciar su estado de ánimo, esto no iba a ser una plática tranquila.

-¿De que, según tú tenemos que hablar? – su tono era ácido y su mirada era inquisitiva

-¿Me puedes explicar que fue todo ese numerito allá afuera? – si no estaba enojado, si actitud estaba colmando mi paciencia

-¿Qué numerito? No sé de que me estás hablando Sasuke – se podía apreciar la prepotencia en sus palabras, algo que no me agrado en lo absoluto.

-Conmigo no quieras hacerte la tonta Naomi, ¿para qué carajos hiciste esa pregunta? –no pude evitar que mi tono de voz sonara mas fuerte de lo que yo quería, estaba molesto.

-No me hablas así Uchiha, que soy tu esposa y no te lo voy a permitir. –

-El que no te va a permitir que estés haciendo comentarios o preguntas imprudentes soy yo Naomi, ¿Qué ganabas con eso? ¿Qué acaso tienes 15 años para andar con esas tonterías? –

-Solo fue una simple pregunta no entiendo por que tanto alboroto – me contesta intentado alejarse de donde estábamos.

-Tú no vas a ninguna parte – le digo sujetándola del brazo. – Sabes perfectamente que no fue una simple pregunta y la intención con que la hiciste fue todo menos inocente, no voy a permitirte estas tonterías Naomi, lo digo enserio – mi agarre en su brazo comienza aumentar así como la crudeza en mi voz

-Sasuke suéltame, me estas lastimando – me dice intentado safarse – No puedo creer que te pongas así por algo tan estúpido, y más aún que te estés poniendo de su parte – aumentó el tono de su voz y su mirada solo mostraba enojo y reproche

-No me estoy poniendo de parte de nadie ¡Carajo! – mi paciencia se había agotado – estábamos llevando la fiesta en paz y sales con esta estupidez, entiéndelo Sakura regresó a nuestras vidas y tendrás que aceptarlo ¡¿Entendiste?! – tengo que admitir que mi voz sonó mas amenazante de lo que esperaba, y pude ver que esto le afecto mucho a Naomi pues sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse, pero antes de que pudiera ella o yo decir algo Hinata interrumpió nuestra conversación.

-¡Oh! Disculpen no quería interrumpir, solo quería saber si estaba todo bien por aquí – por la reacción que tuvo era bastante evidente que supo que las cosas no estaban bien, pero eso no significaba que iba a ventilar mis problemas maritales

-Todo esta perfecto Hinata, en un momento salimos – le digo lo más tranquilo que puedo, sin dejar de ver a Naomi, quien había escondido su cara entre su flequillo para que Hinata no pudiera ver que estaba a punto de llorar.

-Ok, los esperamos afuera – su voz denotaba nerviosismo, pero ya no le presté atención.

-Yo no pienso regresar allá afuera, no mientras esté ella y todos ellos defendiéndola – me dice entrecortadamente y encarándome ya con algunas lágrimas en su rostro

-Pues has lo que quieras entonces, regrésate a la casa o quédate, no me importa – le digo al fin soltándola

-¿Hablas enserio Sasuke? – su voz denotaba incredulidad y en su mirada podía ver lo mucho que le dolieron mis palabras

-Bastante enserio Naomi. Tu y yo ya habíamos tenido esta conversación, y sabes lo mucho que detesto que hagas este tipo de tonterías, si tú crees que te voy a aplaudir que hayas hecho esta escenita estas muy equivocada y antes de que digas que te llevas a Yukio te digo que el niño se queda, él está jugando tranquilamente como para que tenga que pagar los platos rotos de tus acciones tontas – le digo ya volteándome y comenzando a caminar hacia el patio donde todos los demás se encontraban.

Antes de salir puedo oír como sus pasos se alejan hacia la puerta de entrada y luego como la puerta se abre y se cierra por lo que supongo Naomi prefirió irse a la casa. Sé que debería preocuparme por que ande sola en su estado, pero en este momento no puedo soportar tenerla cerca.

Cuando por fin regreso a donde estaban los demás, puedo observar como todos ya se encuentran en una plática más amena y mucho mas tranquilos a comparación de cuando me metí a la casa. Naruto voltea verme y no se sorprende de que regrese solo. Algunos guardan silencio en cuanto me ven llegar y otros voltean expectantes a saber que pasó con mi esposa.

-¿Y Naomi? – pregunta Ten Ten

-Se sintió un poco mal y se quiso regresar a la casa – digo de manera escueta para zanjar pronto el tema. Y todos entendieron perfectamente por que ya nadie mas hace preguntas.

 **POV Sakura**

Puedo ver como Sasuke regresa solo, algo que me sorprende, de verdad no esperaba que regresara. Poco después es Ten Ten la que se aventura a preguntar que fue lo que pasó con Naomi y el azabache solo se limita a contestar que se había retirado por que se sentía mal.

Para todos quedó en evidencia que algo no había salido bien, por lo cual ya nadie quiso decir nada y continuamos con la plática que manteníamos antes de que regresara Sasuke. Sin embargo, a mi no me agradaba que su esposa se hubiera ido sola, por Dios, la mujer estaba embarazada no era bueno que tuviera discusiones y mucho menos que anduviera sola en su estado ya algo avanzado, por lo que decidí llenarme de valor y acercarme a hablar con él.

-Sasuke - me acerco un tanto temerosa a él y mi voz flaquea un poco en cuanto veo que ha volteado su atención hacia mi

-¿Qué sucede Sakura? – su mirada es tan penetrante no puedo evitar querer perderme en ella, pero no podía seguir con e hilo de mis pensamientos, por lo que como pude me espabilé un poco para poder comentarle mi preocupación

-De verdad no creo que tu esposa deba andar sola en su estado – me las arreglo medianamente bien para que las palabras salieran de mi boca y puedo ver como él se sorprende ante mi comentario.

-Gracias por tu preocupación Sakura, pero Naomi estará bien, no te preocupes – no puedo descifrar el tono de su voz, pero si podía decir que no estaba muy feliz que digamos

-De verdad, lo último que quiero es generarte problemas, y no me siento a gusto que ella se haya tenido que retirar de esa manera… - no puedo continuar hablando pues Naruto se mete a nuestra conversación

-Sakura-chan tiene razón Sasuke, deberías corroborar que tu esposa llegó bien, no te preocupes por Yukio, Hinata y yo lo cuidaremos bien – puedo ver como entre ellos intercambian miradas un tanto intensas e indescifrables para mi. Sasuke al final solo asiente y gradece quedamente a Naruto y a mí por nuestra preocupación y se retira para ir a buscar a su esposa.

Y yo no puedo evitar que se me estruje el corazón al verlo partir, pero el ya tenía a su familia y yo no iba a entrometerme en ella. Después de la partida de Sasuke no hubo ya nada interesante, las pláticas siguieron entre nosotros y los niños revoloteaban por todas partes jugando alegremente inocentes y desconocedores del pequeño momento incomodo que se dio entre los adultos.

Al final poco a poco nos fuimos retirando de la casa de Naruto para descansar, todos quedando en ir a visitarme a mi casa y haciéndome prometer que nos juntaríamos más seguido, a lo que yo encantada respondía que si.

Antes de partir con Rin a nuestra casa, Naruto me abrazó fuerte y me dio ánimos.

-Tranquila Sakura-chan, todo estará bien, recuerda que aquí estoy para ti – me dijo en un pequeño susurro para que no llegara a oídos de Rin.

-Gracias por todo Naruto – le contesto regresándole el abrazo lo más fuerte que puedo.

Después de eso, Rin y yo regresamos caminando a casa entre pláticas de lo bien que se la había pasado con los hijos de mis amigos y lo mucho que se había divertido.

-Me alegro mucho que la hayas pasado bien cariño – le digo regalándole una enorme sonrisa

-Tus amigos son muy divertidos mamá, y luego los gemelos son muy chistosos, de verdad que son todo un caso como el tío Naruto – no puedo evitar reírme, pues tiene toda la razón

-Bueno ya es hora de dormir, mañana es día de escuela y tienes que levantarte temprano – le digo regalándole un beso en la frente antes de que se metiera a su cuarto a descansar

-Hasta mañana ma –

Sin embargo, a diferencia de mi hijo, yo no iba a poder descansar. La verdad es que aquella pequeña conversación con Sasuke había removido demasiadas cosas en mí, algo que no me agradaba. Sasuke era casado y por más que yo quisiera no podía aspirar a más que una amistad con él.

Mejor preferí ponerme a terminar pendientes del hospital para dejar de pensar en el azabache, así hasta que me venció el sueño y caí rendida.

El lunes llegó y con tantos pendientes en el hospital ni cuenta me di en que momento llegamos a viernes, lo cual agradecí, entre más trabajo mi mente tenía menos tiempo de perderse en cosas sin sentido.

Me encontraba en mi oficina revisando los últimos papeles que Yui, mi secretaria, me había dejado, se trataban de los presupuestos de ciertas reparaciones que se le debían hacer al hospital, pero antes de dar el visto bueno debía consultarlo con Tsunade, por lo cual decidí llevármelos a mi casa. Revisé el reloj y no pasaban de las 3 de la tarde, lo cual me sorprendió, estos últimos días si me desocupaba antes de las 9 de la noche era ganancia, así que decidí dar por terminada mi jornada de trabajo y alcanzara mi hijo en su escuela, y así tener una tarde de diversión que buena falta nos hacía.

Como iba en el coche, no tardé mucho en llegar a la escuela, por lo cual tuve que hacer tiempo pues Rin salía hasta después de las 4 de la tarde. Recordé el pequeño parque al que solíamos ir saliendo de clases de más jóvenes y me ganó la nostalgia de saber ahora como se encontraba.

Iba caminando tranquilamente, rememorando mi adolescencia en cada paso, por lo cual cuando llegué por fin al parque no me encontraba preparada para lo que ví. Sasuke se encontraba ahí, sentado en la misma banca que solíamos usar hace tantos años atrás; se veía claramente perdido en sus pensamientos, fumando tranquilamente un cigarro.

Al parecer el aún no reparaba en mi presencia, por lo cual me dio tiempo de admirarlo; seguía igual de atractivo que la última vez que lo ví antes de partir a Estados Unidos, cuerpo atlético, una tez pálida y tersa, su cabello azabache un tanto más largo de lo que recordaba pero igual de indomable que siempre y el porte tan elegante y orgulloso que tanto le caracterizaba. Estaba tan metida analizándolo, que no me percaté que él ya se había dado cuenta de mi presencia hasta que me dirigió la palabra.

-Si gustas me saco una foto, esas duran más – me dice con un tono un tanto burlón, que provoca que de un respingo y me ruborice a más no poder.

-Lo … lo siento, amm.. no, no era mi intención – no puedo evitar tartamudear mi respuesta, algo que provoca que mi rubor aumente, mientras que él se ve claramente que le divierte verme en el estado en que me encontraba.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada – me contesta invitándome a sentarme en donde él se encontraba.

No supe como, ni de donde saqué el valor, pero para cuando me di cuenta ya me encontraba a su lado, sentada en aquella banca, pero no sabía que decir, por lo cual un pequeño pero algo incómodo silencio se empezó a formar entre nosotros, aumentando mi nerviosismo.

-No muerdo ¿sabes? – sus palabras iban cargadas con ironía, mientras le daba una útima calada a su cigarro y me observaba fijamente

-Disculpa, es solo que no esperaba encontrarme contigo – aparto inmediatamente la mirada, y prefiero mirar hacia enfrente para evitar perderme en el azabache de sus ojos.

-Eso me queda bastante claro, ¿qué haces por aquí? – me pregunta con bastante naturalidad, como si esta no fuera la primera vez que hablamos a solas después de 7 años sin vernos

-Espero a que Rin salga de la escuela, estuve algo ocupada en la semana y quiero compensarle llevándolo a algún lado, ¿y tú? – a pesar de que el nerviosismo seguía presente, comenzaba a agradarme esta pequeña charla que estábamos teniendo

-Vaya, así que decidiste inscrbirlo en Konoha. Yo trabajo por aquí cerca, se supone que estoy en mi hora de comida –

-¿El gran Sasuke Uchiha trabaja como un simple mortal? Jajaja ver para creer – una pequeña risa se escapa de mis labios ante mi comentario

-Que chistosa, los años no mermaron tu sentido del humor. Decidí no vivir de la empresa de mi familia, Kakashi se está haciendo cargo de ella, mientras que yo, junto con unos cuantos socios decidí crear mi propia constructora – se destilaba el orgullo en sus palabras, y no era para menos desde que estábamos en secundaria ese era su mayor sueño

-Me alegro mucho por ti, de verdad que si- le digo con toda honestidad volteándolo a ver directamente a los ojos por primera vez en todo el rato que llevábamos ahí

-Yo también me alegro por ti, pude ver que no eres cualquier persona, Sakura Haruno la única cirujana pediátrica cardiotorácica de la región y nueva directora general de Konokagure Hospital. No esperaba menos de ti – sus palabras son cálidas, tanto que hacen que mi corazón de un respingo y comience a acelerarse y hasta puedo apostar que el rubor una vez más esta adornando mis mejillas. De verdad que me estoy sintiendo como una estúpida adolescente.

-Gracias – digo en un hilo de voz, pues me da miedo que esta me traicione y delate mi estado anímico actual.

El silencio se vuelve a formar entre nosotros, pero ya no es tan incómodo como el primero y ambos comenzamos a observar lo que tenemos a nuestro alrededor con tranquilidad, como si disfrutáramos de la presencia del otro. Yo comencé a meterme en mis pensamientos, recordando todas y cada una de nuestras tardes juntos en este parque, por lo que cuando el vuelve a hablar no puedo evitar que su voz me espante un poco.

-Tantos buenos recuerdos que tiene este parque ¿no crees? – su voz se oía un tanto pastosa y melancólica. Él también estaba pensando lo mismo que yo

-Si, la verdad es que si – mi voz es apenas un leve susurro pero se que Sasuke alcanzó a oírme a la perfección

 **POV Sasuke**

Su voz es apenas un susurro, sin embargo puedo oírla perfectamente. Al parecer ambos estábamos en la misma sintonía de recuerdos y no puedo evitar voltear a verla.

Cuando había salido hacia una hora del trabajo, no había planeado terminar en este parque y mucho menos topármela precisamente a ella, la mujer que no había dejado de rondar en mi cabeza toda la semana. Debía admitir que seguía igual de hermosa, su cabello rosado ahora era mas largo, sus facciones se habían hecho aun mas finas y su cuerpo seguía tan esbelto como siempre, la edad le había sentado bastante bien.

Desde el domingo que la había visto en casa de Naruto había estado danzando en mi cabeza, tantas preguntas sin respuesta y tantos sentimientos a flor de piel que seguía sin poder explicarme. Pero había algo de lo que estaba completamente seguro y que ahora que la tenía por un lado podía afirmar: la había extrañado demasiado. Y sin poder evitarlo y sin siquiera razonar las palabras que estaban por salir de mi boca, se lo dije.

-Te eché de menos – puedo ver como su pequeño cuerpo respinga ante mis palabras y sus ojos se agrandan por la sorpresa, no la culpo hasta yo estoy sorprendido de mis palabras

\- Tú, me… ¿Qué cosa? – puedo ver claramente como le es algo imposible de concretar una frase coherente y como se atraganta con sus propias palabras

-Que tengo que admitir que te extrañé Haruno – después de darle tantas vueltas al asunto ya no podía negarme a aceptar aquello, por lo cual no tenía caso esconderlo. Y una vez más puedo ver como su rostro se enciende con su característico rubor, algo que me enternece, ella sigue siendo la misma de hace años; y de verdad no entiendo porque aquel descubrimiento genera una enorme dicha en mi interior.

Ella estaba a punto de contestarme cuando ambos escuchamos la voz de su hijo llamarle

-Mamá aquí estas, te estaba buscando – el chico le regala una enorme sonrisa y luego puedo ver que repara en mi presencia - ¡Oh! Sasuke-san, no lo había visto, buenas tardes – y hace una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto.

-Buenas tardes Rin – contesto su saludo también con una ligera reverencia y observo la dinámica que mantienen madre he hijo

-No esperaba que estuvieras por aquí, pero vi el coche estacionado fuera de la escuela así que supuse que andarías cerca – comienza a hacerle plática el niño a Sakura, quien apenas comenzaba a reaccionar después de nuestra pequeña charla

-¡Ah! Si, es que salí temprano y vine a ver si querías que salíeramos a comer – en su voz todavía se puede apreciar cierto nerviosismo, y puedo apostar que no pasó desapercibido por Rin, pues volteó a verme de reojo un tanto acusador.

-Eso me parecería estupendo, tengo ganas de ir a comer a ese lugar que el tío Naruto tanto nos ha recomendado – la sonrisa en su rostro se agrada y no puedo evitar adivinar que lugar es al que se refiere

-Seguramente es Ichiraku Ramen, ¿no es asi? – el dobe desde hace años que está encandilado con ese pequeño restaurant, siempre quiere ir ahí a comer.

-¡Sí, ese! Anda mamá vamos ahí ¿si? – el chico toma el brazo de Sakura para espabilarla un poco, y ella por fin puede reaccionar

-Pero, yo no se como llegar a ese lugar cariño - y ante esta respuesta el niño no pudo evitar hacer un puchero, y a mi se me vino a la mente cuando Sakura de más joven hacía lo mismo

-Yo se donde está, el dobe nunca sale de ahí, así que yo puedo llevarlos – no se de donde salió aquel ofrecimiento, pero solo se que en este momento no quiero separarme de ellos aún. Sakura se sorprende ante mis palabras y comienza a intentar negarse

-Oh no Sasuke, de verdad no tienes que molestarte… - pero no puede proseguir por que Rin la interrumpe

-Vamos mamá, anda y sirve que nos acompaña a comer –

-Rin no seas mal educado, sabes que no debes disponer del tiempo de otras personas sin consultar – le riñe Sakura, pero antes de que siga su alegato decido interrumpirla

-No es ninguna molesta y la verdad es que a mi también me esta dando hambre – la observo detenidamente y puedo ver como lucha consigo misma dentro de su mente, pero ante la insistencia de Rin no le queda de otra mas que aceptar mi ofrecimiento

-Muchas gracias Sasuke – dice al fin, y muy a pesar de que se que esto no va a acabar bien, me es inevitable separarme de ellos en este momento.

Y así los tres nos ponemos en marcha rumbo al coche de Sakura para ir a comer.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí por ahora, espero que la historia sea de su agrado. En cuanto a cuando vaya actualizar no puedo afirmar nada, pero espero que sea pronto**

 **Muchas gracias por leer esta pequeña historia, les mando un saludo a todos**

 **HarUchiha92**


End file.
